


Just Hiding

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Implied Smut, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off and Vortex alone in a cave, there’s barely room to move, and unfortunately for the ‘copter, they are clearly just hiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hiding

**Title:** Just Hiding  
 **Warnings:** implied slash, comedy  
 **Continuity:** G1 [part of [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)'s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1)]  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Blast Off/Vortex  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** Blast Off and Vortex alone in a cave, there’s barely room to move, and unfortunately for the ‘copter, they are clearly just hiding. :p  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)

Note: Because this pairing needs more love… No wait, because Transfandom needs more of this pairing! *g*

 

 **Just Hiding**

It was awkward.

It _could_ have been so good, but it wasn’t.

This. Was. Awkward.

Vortex stood with the back to a rough wall, hiding in a cave - hiding in a side tunnel in a cave. Hiding in a small _gap_ in a side tunnel in a cave. Pressed between Blast Off and the wall. Unfortunately, not for any reason Vortex wished for, which was more or less the reason which made it almost unbearably awkward.

Okay, if he was honest, it was _more_ the reason why this situation was so awkward.

He shifted slightly and knew instantly that he’d made a mistake. The rocky wall on his back rubbed against his rotors, and he barely managed to suppress a shudder.

 _Slag, slag, slag!_

They had been on a mission when the order had come to investigate this cave. Vortex didn’t completely understand, some sort of energy resource or something. They’d been of the same opinion that two airframes weren’t the best underground scouts, but they did whatever Megatron wanted, and so they’d gone in, only a klik before the Autobots arrived.

It wouldn’t have been a problem, they could have killed the Autobots, if the other - and more important - order hadn’t been ‘stay out of trouble, and no fighting in the cave’. Of course not, who wanted to fight near such a precious energy source?

Vortex wouldn’t have cared, which meant he _didn’t_ care, but Blast Off was dependable and reliable. It often made missions so boring.

Right now, however, the mission was unbearable. Vortex didn’t know another word for it than ‘unbearable’, because the shuttle pressed so close made it pretty hard to think. And even if Blast Off kept his energy field to himself, and Vortex reluctantly did the same, he still felt the slight flares and pulses.

When the Autobots had come, they’d just run deeper into the cave, or they’d crawled, it couldn’t exactly be called ‘running’. Blast Off had been in front of him, and had suddenly vanished. Then he’d been pulled into that gap, where they’d been forced to remain.

Vortex was such a stupid ‘copter. For the slightest of moments he had truly thought that the shuttle had other intentions than simply hiding. But it was Blast Off. And Blast Off had told him via comm. that _this_ was clearly just _hiding_ , and if Vortex tried anything, Blast Off would be regretfully forced to tell Onslaught that Vortex had been disassembled by the Autobots…

Vortex wouldn’t have cared about the pain, pain was good, but he wasn’t fond of being left behind in a dark cave, alone, without his arms and legs.

So, Vortex might be stupid, but not _that_ stupid, and he cautiously got his hands away from the shuttle. He dug his talons in the wall behind him, crushing a few loose rocks.

The hum of Blast Off’s engines got louder with every astrosecond, and the insignificant vibration of his everyday systems suddenly became very significant.

If Vortex had to stay another breem in this position, he was sure he would overload from Blast Off’s proximity alone.

He needed to think about something different.

 _Swindle!_

Swindle was a good thought to think about. That slaggin’, money-grabbing malfunction. Vortex wouldn’t touch him if…

He never finished the ‘if’ thought. He lost track of it as Blast Off involuntarily brushed over his interface panel - it had to be involuntary, it was still Blast Off. Vortex’ optics flickered behind the visor, and he crushed another rock on the wall, barely biting back a moan.

This was unfair.

If Blast Off forbade him to do anything, than he could be more cautious as well. Not that Vortex would mind another time, but right now, it was _unfair_.

Hopefully, this would be over soon. When he was back on the Nemesis, he could catch someone, maybe a seeker. Seekers were always up for ‘facing. But not Starscream, anyone but Starscream, and Swindle, of course, but this didn’t need to be mentioned, and…

 _Oh frag!_

Blast Off growled quietly, his engine’s vibration became a little harder for an instant and this time Vortex couldn’t hide the shudder. He was unable to restrain his rotor blades from shivering, and he pressed himself closer to the wall, trying to increase the distance from the other mech. His mind and body screamed for him to move in the other direction, but he was very fond his limbs, and didn’t want to see them parted from his torso…

Unfortunately, Blast Off didn’t let him increase the space, and he leaned low, whispering near Vortex’ audio sensors.

“The Autobots are gone…”

Okay, _this_ was on purpose, Vortex was sure.

No, he was not.

Sigma, it was so hard to tell with the shuttle.

A low whimper forced its way through, despite his reluctance of to make it audible, and he felt so pathetic. His hands wanted to touch, and his body squirmed, trapped between the wall, which sent hard sensations from his rotors over his sensor net, and Blast Off, whose closeness made him go crazy.

His cooling fans whirled to life, and he cursed himself that he hadn’t overwritten the automatic command.

Then Blast Off spoke again, his voice low and deep and his usual blank tone faintly different.

“We have to follow orders…”

 _Sigma!_ This was so disappointing and depressing and…

Vortex should already have learned that it was important to let Blast Off finish his sentences.

“…we’re not allowed to _fight_.”

The shuttle laughed quietly and extended his energy field. It washed over Vortex, and for a second the pure bliss made him lose focus.

 _Oh frag, yes!_

He moaned, “it’s about time!”, and pulled the shuttle closer.


End file.
